


Sky's the Limit

by nicedragon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Caretaking, Coming In Pants, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Tension, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicedragon/pseuds/nicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skys are special. So special they even have a rare syndrome attributed to them. </p><p>non mythical Incubus AU as an excuse for Tsuna/everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Succubites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298288) by [bakezorishoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakezorishoes/pseuds/bakezorishoes). 



> Much love to Succubites author bakezorishoes. I liked their fic very much! This fic very much takes its major plot point and a similar part of an E-rated moment.  
> I hope this is acceptable m(_ _)m  
> Contact me with concerns freely.

Tsuna sat nervously at the kitchen table. Lambo and the others were out playing out in the front yard making a raucous and Tsuna's mother was outside with them. He could hear her laughing even through the others shouts.

“Um, what is it, Reborn?”

Reborn had held Tsuna back from the rest. Now he stood on the table facing Tsuna, his face as impossible to read as ever. 

“How are you feeling?” Reborn asked. 

“I'm fine.” Tsuna answered. He almost tittered nervously, but was able to hold back somehow. He wondered when he'd get used to these serious talks Reborn was starting to pull him into more and more often. 

“You're about that age now, and you've been a sky for awhile too,” Reborn started. 

At the mention of sky Tsuna looked down at the ring on his finger. He fingered at it as Reborn kept talking. 

“The odds are against it, but if you have it, symptoms should start showing up. So be aware.”

“...Symptoms of what?” Tsuna had a sinking feeling. This couldn't be good.

“Read this. It's from Dr. Shamal.” Reborn flipped a pamphlet down on the table in front of Tsuna. 

Looking at it, Tsuna read, _Sindrome di Cielo Incubus e dei suoi Sintomi._ He couldn't tell at all what it was about. The cover was a plain blue with a few clouds drawn on and that was it. He could only imagine that it was something—contrasting its plainness—completely bizarre, considering it was from Shamal. 

“Reborn... It's in Italian.” Tsuna winced looking at it. He knew what kind of answer to expect. 

“You have to learn Italian at some point.”

“Right...” Tsuna folded. 

“Read it sooner rather than later. Don't worry too much about it though” Reborn commented flippantly. “That's all. Go play with mama and the others now.” Distantly Tsuna registered an explosion outside. He peeked inside the pamphlet, saw more words in Italian. He folded it in half and put it in his back pocket. When he looked up, Reborn had already hopped off the table and was walking away. 

The pamphlet stayed in his back pocket the rest of the afternoon until evening, where Tsuna attempted to read sitting on his bed.

With a dictionary and a pen he started translating; writing in his translated words in tiny sloppy writing above their Italian print. The title roughly translated to, _Syndrome of Sky Incubus and its Symptoms_. That gave Tsuna a pause. They couldn't be serious. 

He skipped further into the pamphlet and translated a small section. 

_Stage 2_  
Approaching Full Adulthood  
Symptoms may include: 

__

  1. an increase in perspiration
  2. a sense of heaviness in the abdomen
  3. a decrease in attention span 
  4. a lethargic disposition
  5. cravings for intimacy in general



__

_Symptoms are expected to increase gradually as the sky reaches the peak of their cycle. Cycles' length and frequency are dependent on the individual. Actual states of arousal through the cycle are also unknown (probably dependent. Maybe not. I wouldn't know because apparently sky's don't value medical documentation enou-_

Tsuna stopped translating as he got to the part where Shamal just seemed to ramble about skys past.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. No. No more. He wasn't going to fall for it! This was some kind of test (or trick) and Tsuna wouldn't fall for it. He looked at the passage he'd translated and flushed a little. It'd be awful if this sort of thing was real. He already had trouble paying attention in class! He didn't need any more problems or sicknesses. Dismissing it, Tsuna put it in his desk drawer underneath a book. 

He turned out the light and jumped back into bed. He fell asleep rather quickly and by the end of the next day he had completely put the pamphlet and conversation with Reborn out of his mind.

It would be weeks before an issue would arise and Tsuna would be forced to confront that pamphlet again in all its glory.


	2. Hibari

Tsuna wondered if he was catching a cold. His throat felt thick and he felt kind of hot. He fanned himself with one hand and slipped into a classroom, looking for the notebook he'd lost earlier. It had all of his math notes. It wasn't that they were particularly helpful or even legible, but he still wanted them. It was after school hours and he could hear sports clubs out the windows of the classroom. 

Making his way over to the windows where he sat during class his vision wavered. It was only for a second but he stumbled over himself anyway. Involuntarily, to steady himself, his hand flew out and hit the top of the nearest desk with a loud thud. He winced at the sound in the quiet room. If this had been during the school day he was sure his classmates would have laughed at his clumsiness. Just the thought made him embarrassed and his cheeks go red. 

He shook his head and went to step towards the windows. One of his knees buckled and he couldn't help but yelp as he frantically steadied himself yet again. Both hands on the desk in front of him, his knees wobbled and knocked together. Suddenly, Tsuna was very aware of sun coming from the window on his skin. It was way too hot. He felt like he was overheating. It was worse than it'd been all day. 

Without thinking he slid forward until his stomach rested on the desk, and slumped himself over it, arms dangling over the edges. Even the top of the desk was warm and uncomfortable. 

Vaguely he was aware of what was happening. His eyes were glazing over, but it wasn't the same as when he had fevers. He felt so hot. His clothes were starting to irritate him. They felt too rough to be so close to his skin. His legs swayed lightly underneath him, half supporting him against the desk that scraped against the floor an inch as Tsuna's weight unevenly pushed against it. 

A wave of heat passed over him and he shuddered and finally his legs gave out. He slid of the desk into a heap on the floor. A breathy sound came out of his mouth. He was too hot and dizzy. With fumbling and sweaty hands he went for his collar. He pulled at it weakly, and whined lowly when he couldn't quite get the button undone, before collapsing on his back on the floor. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He needed something. He was suddenly scared that he was alone.

He was whining and twitching about, still pulling at his collar when the classroom door slid cautiously open. Someone stepped in and closed it behind them. Tsuna didn't know who it was but he was relieved that someone was there. Some of his anxiety calmed. His face felt so hot. It was unbearable. There were tears at the corners of his eyes from frustration and something else. His knees were already spread apart after his fall to the floor, but when he saw who had entered the room, his knees drew apart further. 

Oh thank god. Hibari will know what to do, Tsuna thought. Tsuna blinked at the tears in his eyes to try and see Hibari more clearly. He reached out without thinking, both hands stretched out, inviting. Hibari stood doing and saying nothing. But then he knelt and pulled Tsuna into his arms. 

Tsuna could have wept. Hibari's arms felt so good around him. They were so strong and he was safe here like this. Tsuna opened his mouth with a breathy little sound about to tell Hibari all of this when instead, he found himself with his mouth on Hibari's neck. Oh. His skin tasted good. Tsuna moaned. He could feel and hear both Hibari's subsequent intake of breath and swallow. It all felt so good. He'd wish Hibari would hold him even tighter. Crush them together. Instead Tsuna clung to him, fingers worked into Hibari's jacket and legs wound around his waist. 

He wouldn't have noticed Hibari was carrying him somewhere, if it wasn't for the pleasurable rocking motion of Hibari's footsteps. 

At some point, Hibari stopped walking and attempted to hold Tsuna with one arm. He went for his pocket reaching for his key to the disciplinary office. Tsuna heard Hibari say something about it being after school hours and how the hallways were empty, but Tsuna truthfully wasn't paying attention. The vibrations from Hibari's throat were a lot more interesting to him.

There was a wet smacking sound as Tsuna finally let Hibari's neck out of his mouth. He left a very large hickey there, just below Hibari's ear, on his jugular. For some reason this filled Tsuna with satisfaction.

Hibari opened the door to the disciplinary office only to enter it, throw his keys on his desk and kick it shut behind him and Tsuna. He let Tsuna slid onto his feet, but still held onto him with one arm.

Tsuna only supported half of his own weight, leaning heavily on Hibari, and trying to re-wrap his legs around him. He re-adjusted his arms from over Hibari's shoulders, to around his middle. He scratched lightly with his nails at the slight dip of Hibari's waist. His head pressed against Hibari's chest. Normally if he was this close to Hibari he'd have panicked, but right then it felt so right and he couldn't find it within himself to feel anything other than achy and overheated with some strange satisfaction.

He thought he heard himself say, “Kyouya.” In a pleading tone. 

Hibari practically dragged him to the couch and shoved him onto it. Tsuna fell onto his back. Hibari pointed at Tsuna. 

“Stay.” He commanded. 

Tsuna only whimpered and shoved his hands back out, reaching, as fresh tears sprang up. All this feeling really was exhausting. But Hibari was here with him. That's all that mattered. 

Hibari sat on his desk and opened his cellphone. He brushed a hand through his hair and dialed with the other. 

Tsuna shifted on the couch so he could watch Hibari while still on his back. 

Hibari lifted the phone to his ear. He looked at Tsuna and his eyes seemed to widen for a second. “Don't do that.”

Don't do what? Tsuna didn't know. He just knew he felt good, but not good enough. 

What Hibari saw was Tsuna spread out on his couch, legs spread, palming the front of his pants. He looked so absolutely wrecked, with wet eyes and cheeks, and soft little noises coming out of his mouth endlessly.

Tsuna didn't hear any of Hibari's conversation on the phone. He was distracted, canting his hips with twitches, pressing into his own palm. Shortly and suddenly, his vision whited out and his spine curled. He convulsed on Hibari's couch. His hands clenched shut, muscles tightening. A high cry came out of him. Hibari hung up on whoever he'd been talking to. 

When Tsuna came to, he was still on Hibari's couch. There was a wet towel on his forehead. It fell onto his chest when he tried to push himself up. He felt very strange. He felt jittery and tired at the same time. He also felt dirty; sweaty and gross. His eyes traveled down and saw the stain at the front of his pants. And he was still hard. 

“Awake?” It wasn't really a question. 

Tsuna squawked. His legs drew up, curling in on himself. He must look ridiculous with splotchy cheeks and his hair sticking up even crazier than usual. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to collect himself. 

Hibari sat behind his desk, leaning on his elbows. Tsuna could see a dark red mark high on Hibari's neck. A bruise he'd left, Tsuna realized. Tsuna's first thought was that Hibari was going to kill him. 

“I'm sorry!” Tsuna, still on the couch, threw his head downward, bowing. He put both his hands on the couch.

Hibari stood and approached him. 

This increased Tsuna's panic. 

“I-I'm s-sorry!”

He sat next to Tsuna and fisted his hair, forcing Tsuna to pull his head up. He seemed to observed Tsuna, who kept as still as he could. Hoping to disappear by some miracle. 

Hibari sighed and released him.

“There's a car out front to take you home. Hurry up.”

“Y-yes?” Tsuna said. 

Hibari looked at him, back to leaning against one hand. 

“Yes! Thank you!”

Tsuna started to make his escape. Out the door he shouted one last desperate 'I'm sorry' and heard a crash of something being broken. 

Hibari must have lost his patience. 

Tsuna scrambled for the exit on shaking legs, finding the car directly outside the school gates. He hid the front of his pants from view with his bag. How he'd managed to keep it through that whole... ordeal, he didn't know, but it didn't hide the high flush on his face though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hibari has a lot of strain put on him.


	3. Yamamoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, I read the manga and I've never seen the anime. There might be slight translation differences with that so I thought it'd be good to announce.
> 
> Bless! The school year is over for me. I had this chapter mostly written but then end of the year work plagued me. I am back now though =-) I am well rested.

He was dropped off at his house by the car just like Hibari had said. The ride had been smooth and silent. Tsuna had felt out of place and scruffy inside such a nice car. Hibari had probably called on his own car for him... Tsuna would have to thank him and apologize profusely later. If he could manage to do that without spontaneously self combusting. What was wrong with him? His thoughts moved to how he'd heard the crash of something breaking behind him as he'd ran away from the disciplinary office in school. Maybe he'd forgo thanking and apologizing. Maybe he'd just avoid Hibari the best he could. 

Tsuna snuck into the house quietly, avoiding Lambo and Reborn and the commotion coming from the kitchen to go upstairs to his room and grab fresh clothes. 

In the bathroom, it was a relief to strip down, pulling away the fabric sticking to his skin. It was another relief to see his hard on had gone down during the car ride. He washed up and wiped himself down. By the time he was changed into a pair of shorts and a cotton shirt, he was convinced that one of the greatest pleasures in life must be changing into clean comfortable clothes. With a sigh of relief, Tsuna wobbled back to his room, dirty clothes hanging off one arm. He shoved them into the bottom drawer of his desk. He'd do the laundry and take care of them himself sometime later.

His bag was sitting in the middle of the floor. Tsuna could see lose papers sicking out the flap. Piqued he realized he never got the notebook he'd been looking for in the first place at school. Looking between his bag with school work and his bed, Tsuna reached a decision. He took a few slow steps and fell onto his bed. He fell asleep in an instant, pushing his legs into the thick blankets.

* * *

Tsuna woke up to Yamamoto standing over him, gently nudging him. He put up a hand up to his mouth and whispered, “Tsuna, you have to get up before you get caught sleeping instead of doing your homework.”

Tsuna jolted awake and scrambled out of bed. “Thanks Yamamoto.” He croaked, voice stuffy with sleep. 

“Whoa, watch out.” Yamamoto reached out and steadied Tsuna as he stumbled over himself, going for his school bag. 

“Oh. Thanks. Again.” Tsuna aimed another grateful smile up at Yamamoto. 

Yamamoto ruffled his hair. “Here, sit down. I'll get your things, Tsuna” He smiled back good-naturedly. 

Tsuna sat on the floor at the low table he used for group studying. Yamamoto came up next to him and started taking things out of Tsuna's school bag. Worksheets, notes. He lined up a few pencils next to the papers. 

Yamamoto dug a little more and tilted his head. “Where's your notebook for math?”

Tsuna blanched. 

“Um. I left it at school.” Tsuna put his hands in his lap. He couldn't help the chagrined embarrassed expression that overcame his face.

“Oh, ok. We'll use mine.” Yamamoto grinned. Tsuna couldn't help smiling back. Yamamoto's friendliness helped put him at ease in situations like this. And he could laugh, knowing Yamamoto's notes would be of a similar caliber to his own. What they really needed was Gokudera tutoring them. 

“Hey, where's Gokudera?”

That made Yamamoto laugh. 

“He got held up at school. They're making him clean up the mess he made.”

Tsuna vaguely remembered hearing about that. Or more clearly, literally hearing the explosion. 

“I don't want to know...”

Yamamoto laughed again.

* * *

A half hour later and they were still on the first problem on the first worksheet. 

While Yamamoto twirled a pencil in his hand, staring at the question, Tsuna was struggling with something else. He'd felt some relief from the fever like symptoms he'd been having throughout the day after, let's say, sleeping in Hibari's office. But now he was starting to feel like he had leading up to the days earlier episode, only with a faster onset. He could hardly focus on the paper in front of him. Tsuna set his own pencil down and cleared his throat to get Yamamoto's attention. 

“Yamamoto... I've been feeling weird off and on all day. You should go home. I don't want to get you sick.” Tsuna smiled weakly.

He really just wanted Yamamoto to leave before he embarrassed himself. 

“Oh.” Yamamoto looked up, really looking at Tsuna. He put a hand on Tsuna's forehead. His eyebrows furrowed. 

“You're really hot! Do you want me to get your mom?”

“No! No, it's okay.” Tsuna waved his hands. “I just need to lay down I think.” 

Tsuna was fighting not to be too twitchy. That jittery hot feeling was settling back onto him. He felt like his palms could meld whatever they touched and he wasn't even using his dying will. 

Yamamoto looked dubious but complied. “Okay. I'll get you... some water then?”

“Yeah that'd be great. Thank you.” Tsuna said relieved. 

As soon as Yamamoto left, Tsuna dragged himself up, whimpering at the how hard he'd become. It rubbed against his shorts as he moved the short distance to his bed. Getting into bed he tried not to think too hard on the situation. He didn't want to think of how he'd gotten hot and aroused while sitting next to one of his best friends. His handsome and kind, always-there-for-you best friend. They hadn't even been talking. They'd just been doing homework like they'd done together a million times before.

Tsuna pulled a blanket over his lap. He didn't want to cover his whole body, it'd be too hot to take. He threw a hand over his face and groaned. He'd thank Yamamoto again when he came back and then say goodbye. After he left he'd try and sleep this off. Maybe... jerk off a little. Tsuna shook a little at the thought. It was embarrassing. Not that he'd never touched himself before. He just never felt so desperate for it. Like it was a struggle to wait for Yamamoto to leave before doing it.

Tsuna started to fidget. How long did it take for Yamamoto to get a glass of water? Tsuna tried to zone out as he waited. He let his eyes gradually lose their focus and he laid, back flat on his bed. He heard a strange sound and was startled back into awareness. He realized the sound was coming from himself. He'd been huffing out breaths. He swallowed and tried to consciously quiet himself. 

The door to his room opened and Yamamoto reentered with a cold glass of water. Yamamoto took one look at Tsuna and became startled. His eyes widened. 

“Tsuna! What's wrong.” 

He set the glass on the table and rushed to his side. He sat next to Tsuna on the bed and leaned over him. 

“Your face is so red.” Yamamoto said. His brow was furrowing again with concern. 

Tsuna didn't know what overcame him. His hands came up and fisted in Yamamoto's shirt. 

“Tsuna?” 

He tugged on Yamamoto's shirt. He opened his mouth and a squeak came out. Yamamoto murmured Tsuna's name more quietly and followed his tugging until his chest laid over Tsuna's. 

“It's ok, Tsuna. Calm down.” Yamamoto said into Tsuna's ear. He wrapped his arms around him. 

Tsuna sighed. Yamamoto's weight was good. He trembled. 

“Feels better this way.” Tsuna muttered to himself. He turned his head more to press his cheek against Yamamoto's. Yamamoto's breath hitched. 

The bed sunk to one side as Yamamoto adjusted, to lay fully on the bed with Tsuna. Throughout, they never removed their arms from around each other. If someone where to come into the room they couldn't pass it off as a casual hug anymore. 

A satisfied noise came out of Tsuna's throat and he rubbed his hands into Yamamoto's back. He'd never hugged Yamamoto like this before. He didn't know Yamamoto's back was so muscular. It was solid and led down to a trim waist.

Tsuna thought about how strong his guardian was. The thought swept him with a feeling of security. Yamamoto could and would keep him safe. In honesty, he was also caught up on the phrasing of their relationship. His guardian. He was _his_.

They were laying there, breathing close together, holding each other for an extended amount of time. Yamamoto had started stroking through Tsuna's hair while Tsuna had been thinking hazily. 

Tsuna suddenly inhaled. His chest expanded, noticeably moving Yamamoto on top of him. His mouth was watering and there was a craving Tsuna couldn't explain. He wanted to be closer. The clothes they had on and the blanket separating their hips was irritating. 

Tsuna twisted out from under Yamamoto. Yamamoto looked at him in question, eyes half lidded, probably sleepy. Seeing Yamamoto so relaxed and in his bed lit something inside of Tsuna. He burned. He frantically pulled Yamamoto to the center of the bed and climbed on top of him. He threw the blanket from earlier off the bed. With confidence that he didn't know where it came from he pressed his cheek against Yamamoto's and murmured, “O-open your legs.” 

Yamamoto gasped and obeyed. Tsuna maneuvered himself in between Yamamoto's legs and lowered his face to his chest, clutching at his waist.

Now that much closer, Tsuna could feel that Yamamoto was excited too. Yamamoto could feel how hot and soft Tsuna was. The sounds that left Tsuna made Yamamoto feel dizzy. He sounded so desperate. 

Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes as pleasure needled up and down his spine. He bit his lip and pitched his hips forward once, roughly. Yamamoto jerked and stifled another gasp. He fisted his hands in Tsuna's shirt. 

Tsuna started to rock into Yamamoto. With each hitch, Tsuna's face rubbed against Yamamoto's chest. He moaned loosely and lowly and he ground them together through their pants. More precisely, as he ground himself against Yamamoto's ass and his stomach rubbed Yamamoto's crotch. 

Tsuna's pacing suffered a stutter as he heard a whimper; and for once it wasn't his own. He bit into the fabric of Yamamoto's shirt and moved more roughly after that. 

Yamamoto seemed to dissolve. At first he'd been silent with pants of breathing, but then short higher pitched sounds leaked out. He switched his hands from clutching at the front of Tsuna's shirt, to gripping his back in another kind of hug. He seemed to be the kind to let out a sting of 'ah's as Tsuna rubbed against him particularly well. 

Tsuna left a wet oval shape of saliva on Yamamoto's shirt from his mouthing. Tsuna breathed deeply. Yamamoto smelled so good. There was a twinge in the small of Tsuna's back. The bed didn't offer much resistance to the pressure of bodies rutting. 

Tsuna's face scrunched up. Suddenly it really hurt. The feeling of material rubbing against his erection hurt. It was too rough. Too intense. 

Just as suddenly, as the thought came to him, to get rid of their pants, Tsuna gasped and pitched forward, digging his fingers into Yamamoto's waist harshly and grinding his hips up into Yamamoto's ass. His muscles coiled and spasmed and he made some sort of gasping sound, like someone coming up for air after being submerged in water. 

With an achy sound Tsuna inhaled and moaned Yamamoto's name. He shuddered and lowered himself on top of him. 

Yamamoto jerked in surprise as Tsuna's body went slack. “Ah.” He shifted to see if he could see a tell-tale spot on Tsuna's front. “ You came in your pants?”

Tsuna only groaned on top of him, body rag-dolled. Yamamoto said something unintelligible. A trembling hand petted Tsuna's back in a comforting manner. 

Still dazed, post orgasm, Tsuna mumbled something of his own out and grinded down lazily, even though he was already spent. When he pulled his head up and looked at Yamamoto his face was flushed, eyes lidded, and lips wet. 

Summoning the last of his strength, Tsuna reached around and dug his fingers into Yamamoto's ass. It really felt nice. Tsuna rubbed against Yamamoto once more. 

“Hurry up and come.” Tsuna said. “Don't leave me alone here...” Tsuna didn't know where that came from. He felt both empowered and distant from himself. 

Abruptly Yamamoto's mouth dropped open and his head pushed back against the bed. “Oh.” His body shook and choked sounds left him. A last weak whimper left him before his body relaxed, only plagued with minute trembles now. Yamamoto breathed deeply 

“Oh.” He said quietly. “I...” He flushed dark. 

Tsuna dragged himself up Yamamoto's body reaching for a hug. Yamamoto crushed him to his chest and ghosted his lips over Tsuna's turned face. There was something scandalous about only kissing now, if that counted. He held him like he was something precious. But he wasn't exceedingly gentle about it. The way he was being held made Tsuna feel wanted and whole. 

“Tsuna” Yamamoto groaned. “I ruined my pants.”

Tsuna wheezed. His confidence was ebbing away with the euphoria he'd experienced. It was one _small_ conciliation that though he'd come in his pants _again_ , Yamamoto had too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more physical than my preference is toward writing. I like it to be centered about feelings, but this ran away from me a bit. More plot coming probably. Someone's going to have to say something to Tsuna. Gokudera most definitely present next chapter.
> 
> Tags are updated as things progress. Most notably in the relationship tag section.


	4. Aftermath

Yamamoto sighed, his mind hazy and body sweaty. His clothes stuck to him. 

In his arms, Tsuna lay limply. Yamamoto couldn't see his face fully but his ears were red. 

“You okay?” Yamamoto asked. He swept a hand through Tsuna's hair and down his back.

Tsuna twitched. He slowly shifted and started to shrink in on himself. Yamamoto was suddenly reminded of the shrimp sushi at his family's restaurant with Tsuna's curling, not to mention redness. 

Stubborn, Yamamoto locked his arms around Tsuna so he couldn't fully pull himself into a ball. He was silent for a moment before speaking up again. 

“It's okay, y'know.” 

It was more than okay. Yamamoto only wished they'd gotten to kiss more. Or gone more slowly. Okay, or gotten their pants off. 

Tsuna was worryingly quiet. 

Yamamoto hummed and pushed himself upright. He pulled Tsuna with him into his lap, putting his chin on his head. He rocked gently from side to side. 

One of Tsuna's hands came to rest on Yamamoto's bicep. “You're so solid.” Tsuna mumbled.

Yamamoto looked at his own arm contemplatively. “Hm. Never thought of it that way.” 

Tsuna groaned and pulled his hand back to hide his face with it. “What's wrong with me.”

Yamamoto didn't answer. Instead he stood and picked Tsuna up easily. “Let's clean up, yeah?” 

Tsuna could only make a strangled noise in his throat through the embarrassment of it all. With soft footsteps, Yamamoto carried him to the bathroom, peeking out the doorway cautiously first to make sure no one was there. 

“I'm surprised, no came up.” Yamamoto laughed. 

Yamamoto's easygoing nature was meant to put Tsuna at ease, but the thought that someone could have seen them hadn't occurred to Tsuna before and made his face turn a shade darker and brought a cold sweat to the back of his neck. 

“I... I can walk.” Tsuna spoke shakily. He forced a smile as Yamamoto set him down outside the bathroom. Ducking his head down, Tsuna hurriedly slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

Immediately he leaned against the sink and ran his hands through his hair. He only saw his reflection for a moment in the mirror before turning away. He looked wrecked. More than that he looked like he'd been doing _exactly_ what he'd been doing with Yamamoto.

Taking a few breaths to steady himself, knowing he couldn't just live in the bathroom for the rest of his life, Tsuna set to 'cleaning up,' as Yamamoto had put it. 

He opened his shorts and surveyed the damage. He'd underestimated it... It was like he hadn't even come earlier in Hiba—er, school that day. 

“Ooh. That's a real mess.” Yamamoto said hushed. 

Tsuna went rigid and choked before jerking his head around to see Yamamoto standing behind him, looking down over his shoulder and into his unzipped shorts. 

Tsuna gaped looking at Yamamoto's flushed face. He hadn't heard him come in. 

“Out! Get out!” Tsuna yelled. He whipped around and shoved and bullied Yamamoto out of the room as Yamamoto tried to protest but left without too much resistance.

The bathroom door slammed shut and Tsuna's back hit it as he slumped. 

“I can't believe you.” Tsuna moaned.

Yamamoto's apology was muffled through the door. 

Tsuna cleaned himself up the best he could, he'd even dripped down his thighs a little. He had another pair of clothes to hide away now. 

_Maybe this is who I am now_ , Tsuna thought dryly trying to joke with himself. At this point exhaustion was starting to affect his usual disposition. 

Tsuna opened the door and started when he noticed Yamamoto sitting against the wall right outside... He really had to pay more attention to Yamamoto's presence. He'd briefly forgotten about him while he was being introspective and cleaning himself up. He swung the door almost shut to hide himself. 

“Tsuna, switch places with me?” Yamamoto gave a small smile and winced. “I need to clean up, too.” 

He had the grace to color a little and shuffle to his feet. 

When Yamamoto stepped forward, Tsuna fingers curled on the door and he looked at his feet. 

Yamamoto's voice was deep and soft. 

“Um. Do you have any gym shorts or something I could borrow?”

“Oh. Y-yeah I'll get something for you.” Tsuna flailed. “I'll—I'll be right back.”

He dodged around Yamamoto without looking back. He ended up back in his room tossing through clothes. While he was there he changed his own as well. The satisfaction of changing into clean clothes didn't come when it was for the second time that day. 

Rummaging, Tsuna eventually found a pair of sweatpants that he thought might fit Yamamoto. He was a lot taller than Tsuna so it was hard to find something for him. 

Fiddling with the gray fabric in his hands Tsuna hesitated. He knew he couldn't just avoid everyone he did something embarrassing in front of. With. Could he...? 

No. He couldn't even if he wanted to... And he didn't want to lose Yamamoto. Thinking a little further this also extended to Hibari. He was his guardian too. He'd have to make amends or something. These relationships were important to him. He would just have to try really hard to keep the general principles in mind but ignore the actual specific events that led to this being necessary. 

With a little more confidence, Tsuna returned to the bathroom to pass Yamamoto the sweatpants through the door. 

When Yamamoto stepped out it was apparent the pants were too short. They rode up over his ankles and weren't all as baggy as they were supposed to be. 

“Thanks!” Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head. 

“It's no problem.” Tsuna managed a tired smile. Yamamoto was still acting the same. He was kind of relieved. 

“Uh earlier,” Yamamoto started and walked toward Tsuna's room, prompting him to follow. “I meant to tell you it's alright.” 

“You did.”

“Well, yeah but,” Yamamoto's voice was almost hesitant. “I wanted to say that something like this, wouldn't stop me from being your friend. Even if you um, hated it. In hindsight, you know?” Yamamoto scratched his cheek. “I'm not making the most sense am I?” 

“I—I think I get it.” Tsuna blurted. “I'm glad you're still my friend!” 

“Yeah?” Yamamoto's eyes lit up

“Yeah—oof.” 

Tsuna got swept up into a hug. When he managed to crane his neck up he saw Yamamoto smiling so happily. “That's good, that's really good.” he said. 

He gave Tsuna one last brief squeeze before releasing him. “You're still really warm. Want to try and get some rest..?” 

Tsuna nodded made his way to his bed, collapsing on top. He was so relieved—that everything was ok between Yamamoto and him. So relieved that with that tension gone he felt he could sleep the rest of the day away. 

Yamamoto quietly stuffed his soiled clothes in his bag and made his way downstairs after telling Tsuna he'd leave him to sleep. He found himself standing in the kitchen. 

After a moment of deliberation he took out his phone and sat at the table, making to dial Gokudera.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, Reborn heard what was most definitely Gokudera's voice yelling that he was coming over 'Right now!' though the phone Yamamoto had held several inches from his ear. 

Surveying the situation, Reborn innocently approached Yamamoto after he'd hung up. “Where's Tsuna?” 

“Ahh, he's upstairs. Not feeling well.” Yamamoto answered. 

“Tired himself out?”

Yamamoto opened and closed his mouth. He settled with making a noncommittal sound.

Something about the way Reborn had asked about Tsuna made Yamamoto, personally, very uncomfortable. He supposed he was reading too much into it.

* * *

Tsuna was dozing off in a haze when the bedroom door crashed open and Gokudera burst through with Yamamoto being dragged behind him, holding onto the back of Gokudera's jacket. 

“Tenth!” Gokudera droped to his knees at Tsuna's bedside. “Are you alright!?” His eyes were wide, worry etched on his face while his hands hovered over Tsuna. He wanted to make sure Tsuna was okay, but he wasn't quite overwhelmed to the point of manhandling him to check. Tsuna was grateful for that. 

Tsuna sank further into bed and groaned, “Yamamoto...” 

Yamamoto put on an apologetic face. 

“Huh? What?” Gokudera jerked to his feet to confront Yamamoto. “What did you do to Tenth?” He stood with his back to Tsuna in an exaggerated protective stance. Despite how silly it should have been Gokudera held himself so firm it wasn't easy to laugh him off. 

From behind him Tsuna could see how tense Gokudera's shoulders were. He'd never admit it but his eyes lingered until he noticed what he was doing and looked away, flustered by his own actions.

“I already told you on the phone—“ Yamamoto started.

“You told him!?” Tsuna burst. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. 

“Wha-” Yamamoto waved his hands hurriedly. “No, no, I didn't tell him—Well, I mean, I uh...”

Gokudera stood looking between the two of them. There was a pause where no one said anything as Yamamoto fumbled for words. 

Gokudera's hands came down on Tsuna's shoulders making him jump. “Are you sick, Tenth?”  
He was looking at Tsuna so earnestly Tsuna had trouble looking back. 

“Yamamoto told me you were ill? I came as fast as I could. I ran the whole way.” Gokudera leaned in conspiratorially and whispered. “Did Yamamoto do something to you? Want me to make him go away?”

The gesture was nice, but Tsuna was absolutely certain Yamamoto had heard anyway. It just made the leaning in close to whisper unnecessary. But Gokudera smelled kind of good, even if he'd ran the whole way here. And his hair looked soft. Those big hands on his shoulders too... 

Tsuna stiffened in discomfort, but he put on a small smile to try and soothe Gokudera's franticness.

“I think I might have a fever, that's all.” 

Gokudera's brows drew together. “A fever?” He put a hand to Tsuna's forehead automatically. “Oh! You do!” 

“Told you.” Yamamoto said, behind him.

Gokudera snapped something back before starting to question Tsuna. He asked all sorts of questions, most Tsuna saw pretty clearly as doctoring. A few seemed random though. 

“Okay, it _seems_ like just a cold...” Gokudera turned to Yamamoto. He shortly listed off some things for Yamamoto to go out and buy or get. “-And I'll stay here with Tenth.” He finished. 

“Uh—!” Tsuna quickly tried to speak up. He didn't want to be left alone with anybody. And he _knew_ when Gokudera said he'd stay by his side he meant practically glued to it. 

“Okay.” Yamamoto agreed easily, appeasing Gokudera. He saw Tsuna's panic. “It'll be okay, Tsuna.” He tried to reassure him. 

Tsuna let a longer and louder 'uh' in response.

“Gokudera will watch over you 'til I get back and your mom and everyone comes back too.”

Tsuna was speechless as he watched Yamamoto leave. Yamamoto...didn't know... Tsuna hadn't gotten around to telling anyone about this very new predicament he found himself in. 

And now he was alone. Again. With another guardian. 

Gokudera touched his forehead again and mumbled something. 

When he withdrew his hand Tsuna caught it and brought it right back to his forehead without thinking. 

His hand was cool and felt nice. 

“Tenth...” Gokudera said, touched. 

Tsuna sighed and shifted to sit on his hands. He wasn't going to make it. 

Gokudera kept his hand to Tsuna's forehead without it being held there. With his other hand he gently adjusted Tsuna's blanket. 

"Tenth...? What did you think Yamamoto had told me? On the phone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want me to make him '''go away''' ;)
> 
> I don't know what to say. All you lovely people... And my slowness... These emotions! I'm happy you like it, I'm sorry I'm slow, I love you all ♥  
> That's the gist. 
> 
> my sweet angel gokudera... doesnt get a chapter with his name on it until the next one.


	5. Gokudera 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera's turn

“Uh...” 

Tsuna thought hard and decided to ignore the question. He sank down and turned onto his side, pressing his face into the pillow. 

“Tenth!” Gokudera said. He frowned, not sitting next to Tsuna on the bed, but crouched next to it. After a moment, he crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. 

“Okay... Rest up and get better. I'll be here if you need anything.”

Tsuna was amused. Gokudera was one of the only people that would let Tsuna get away with this kind of avoidance; though he was sure Gokudera would ask again later. He was persistent when it came to things having to do with him. 

He only hoped Gokudera wouldn't go around and ask their friends if they knew.

“Thanks.” Tsuna said, muffled through the pillow.

Silence fell and with it finally quiet, and Tsuna exhausted, he fell asleep. 

When he woke up again he blinked blearily. The room was dark. From the window he could see night had fallen. For the first time in awhile he felt calm and relaxed. The house was quiet. Nobody was calling for him or pulling on him. The tightness in his stomach had eased a little. 

He sniffed and sat up. His throat was kind of dry. 

“Are you awake, Tenth?” 

Tsuna yelped. He looked around hurriedly for the source of Gokudera's voice. 

“'m right here.” Gokudera said, sitting up. He'd been laying on the floor next to Tsuna's bed. If he hadn't said anything he'd have surely been stepped on. 

Tsuna clutched his chest. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing?” Gokudera said, confused.

“Why are you on the floor!? In the dark!?”

“Uh, 'cause I'm guarding you in your illness. It's what a good right hand would do.” He almost sounded shy.

Gokudera made it impossible for Tsuna to forget that he was enamored with the idea of being his right hand. 

“And the dark—'cause you were sleeping.” He smiled wide. “I didn't need a light anyways. I was just listening to something.” He waved his phone. The light from it made Tsuna squint. 

“Piano?”

“How did you know?” Gokudera leaned forward on his knees, looking at him in wide-eyed awe. Tsuna had to look away.

“Just a feeling...” 

“You know me so well, Tenth...” Gokudera said. 

Tsuna moved to get up but Gokudera stopped him, putting his hands out.

“Where are you going?”

“Um. The bathroom?” Tsuna said.

“Okay.”

Gokudera got up and swiftly picked Tsuna up bridal-style and trotted to the bathroom. He held Tsuna securely and naturally. Tsuna limply protested. Was carrying him just going to be a thing now? It wasn't the sort of thing Tsuna wanted to get conditioned to...

Still, Tsuna was forever grateful that Gokudera didn't insist on coming in the bathroom with him and instead waited outside; which was still weird, but miles away from as bad as it could get. 

When Tsuna came out he put more effort into struggling for the right to walk, which he ended up winning at the cost of Gokudera looking concerned and ready to scoop him up again at the slightest hint of a stumble.

“Are you hungry?” Gokudera asked.

“Oh.” Tsuna said and stopped mid-step. He suddenly realized, if it was already night he'd slept through dinner and everyone was in bed. “Why didn't anyone wake me for dinner?”

“I told everyone you weren't feeling well and convinced them to let you rest.” Gokudera said. 

Tsuna didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. 

“Your mom put away a plate for you. Do you want to go down and eat?” 

He decided Gokudera telling everyone he was sick was a good thing. He'd gotten rest and he'd still get to eat. 

“Sure.” Tsuna smiled, cheered at the prospect of food. Gokudera beamed back, assured he'd done well. 

They turned around and headed for the kitchen. Tsuna sat at the table as Gokudera insisted on getting everything for him. 

It was kind of intimate with the house so quiet and only a few lights on; eating and talking hushed so to not disturb everyone sleeping. 

Tsuna had insisted Gokudera eat with him or else he'd feel weird eating alone. He hadn't needed much convincing since Tsuna had requested it. 

Tsuna frowned, chewing. “Don't you have to go home? Your sister know you're here?” His words grew in hesitance as he realized he didn't actually know where Gokudera lived. 

Gokudera blanched, mid swallow. 

“Please... Don't mention her so suddenly...” Gokudera started, pale-faced. “And no, it's fine. Your mom said I could spend the night.”

“What?” Tsuna almost dropped a piece of hamburger steak. 

“How else am I supposed to watch over you?” Gokudera frowned over at him.

“O-oh... I see.” Tsuna looked away. 

At this point, he'd be a bad friend, kicking Gokudera out in the middle of the night. Even if these plans had all been made around him, there was no use fighting it. And he didn't _really_ have a problem with it. It just seemed like the fussing over him was misguided. 

He ended up eating a lot more than usual. He rarely ate so much in one sitting, but it didn't hurt his stomach. He felt only a comfortable weight. And the food tasted so good.

Gokudera seemed pleased when Tsuna leaned back with a sigh and patted his stomach. If Tsuna had had a poor appetite he'd have become even more worried. 

“Full?”

“Yes.” Tsuna answered. 

Gokudera took the plates, smiling to himself. 

Tsuna looked so happy and relaxed. When he was happy, Gokudera was happy. 

When he had burst in earlier, closely following Yamamoto, Tsuna had seemed so stressed and tired with marks under his eyes. 

It made Gokudera's chest swell with pride to think Tsuna had improved so much from earlier under his careful watch. He'd done a good deal of warding people away from Tsuna's room and then later making it very clear that he'd come after them if they so much as touched any of the food saved for Tsuna later. 

It all paid off to see that from his earlier efforts now Tsuna seemed to be in better health. 

Tsuna folded and let Gokudera carry him back up the stairs to his room. Nobody had to see so it was fine he told himself. He was sleepy and didn't have to move much and it made Gokudera happy, so why not, as long as it was private. 

Gokudera's arms were solid around him and so he wasn't afraid of being dropped. He found his mind wandering a little embarrassingly to how broad his friend's shoulders were with his face pressed close to Gokudera's neck. He swallowed and tried to keep from fidgeting.

* * *

Tsuna curled in bed while Gokudera sat cross legged on a futon on the floor. They'd tugged it out of the closet together but Gokudera had finished setting it up himself. 

“You don't need anything else? Don't hesitate to wake me if you need anything.” Gokudera looked up at him.

Gokudera willing to sleep was a feat in of itself. Tsuna had convinced him by saying he was safe enough with just Gokudera nearby and didn't he want to be well rested so he could protect Tsuna better anyway?

Gokudera had practically melted and agreed right away. It was so easy.

“Got it, it's fine, it's fine.” Tsuna waved Gokudera down. 

The lights were turned off and Tsuna heard Gokudera settle down. 

Tsuna drowsed off but didn't sleep. 

He heard Gokudera's breath become slower. He wasn't listening for it specifically but in the quiet room he started to focus on it. He flushed and turned on his side to peer down at Gokudera on the floor. 

He was spread out on his back, mouth open. Tsuna could see his chest gently rise and fall. He pressed his lips together, compressing a fond smile. 

It was endearing to see Gokudera lax and quiet. His long body stretched out would be gangly if not for the modest musculature on it. He was lean and tall. Tsuna tried not to be too envious. 

Gokudera was overbearing but so... nice. And sweet. It was sweet how much he cared even if it was a little embarrassing how Gokudera unabashedly treated him extra special. 

Tsuna wouldn't be sharing these thoughts with Gokudera anytime soon. He was sure if he did, Gokudera would take it as a green light to come on even stronger. 

He'd hold back his comments even if it meant he wouldn't get to see Gokudera flush all wide-eyed. 

“Tenth? Everything alright?”

Tsuna startled to see Gokudera looking up at him from his place on the floor. 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Tsuna whispered back. 

“I heard you moving around.”

Tsuna hadn't been aware he was moving

“Oh. Sorry. Go back to sleep.” Tsuna sank down, embarrassed at being caught staring. 

He pressed his eyes shut even as he heard Gokudera sit up. Gokudera shuffled close and pressed the inside of his wrist to Tsuna's forehead. 

“Are you feeling alright?” He sounded worried. 

“Y-Yeah, I'm fine.” Tsuna said, even as his face grew hotter at the direct attention brought to him. 

Everyone around him worried about him too much. And at the same time, not enough. 

“You... feel warmer than before.” Gokudera remarked, making Tsuna stiffen. 

“I'm don't.” He denied. 

Tsuna turned onto his back and opened his eyes as he felt Gokudera pull back his covers. 

Tsuna's mouth moved wordlessly. 

“You need to cool down.” Gokudera said, frowning. 

Tsuna's lips pressed together as his eyebrows drew up. His chest hurt. 

“Tenth? What's wrong?” 

“You're too nice.” It came out hushed. 

Gokudera flushed up to his hairline. He scratched his cheek and looked away. 

“O-oh, you think so?”

Tsuna's hands shot out and caught Gokudera around his neck. He yanked, pulling him down on top of him. 

Gokudera caught himself on his hands, one on either side of Tsuna's head, impacting the mattress.

Tsuna hadn't noticed feeling warm a moment ago, only loose and relaxed, but now Gokudera's skin felt cool on his and his weight soothed the pressure that was coming back with a vengeance into his abdomen. 

He'd been ready to sleep, just drowse off without anymore fuss or antics. Having Gokudera stand over him like that, looking after him, it set something off. 

Tsuna squirmed, pushing his body up in an attempt to make more contact. 

“Tenth?” Gokudera whispered. 

“...Yeah?” Tsuna's fingers were greedily feeling the back of Gokudera's neck. 

Gokudera took a deep breath. “What are you doing?”

“I'm...” Tsuna trailed off. He didn't really have an answer. One hand slipped up and scratched gently at Gokudera's scalp at the junction of skull and neck, in a show of affection. Gokudera's hair was so soft. 

Gokudera was biting his lip, stock still, tensed. 

Tsuna just felt good, pressing his hands into Gokudera. It was like a cool breeze to his senses. Sorely needed. It was a little frustrating though, the distance Gokudera kept between them, holding himself up and away even though Tsuna arched to try to get more contact. 

Tsuna kept one hand in Gokudera's hair, while the other slid down his back. He heard Gokudera's gasp, and when he focused on Gokudera's face he saw it was reddening.

Tsuna's head was all fuzzy inside. He focused on the pink in Gokudera's face. That was a good color. Perfect. Desirable and right. Tsuna leaned that distance forward and pressed his lips to Gokudera's. He held for a soft second then pulled back. 

Gokudera went to his elbows and his hands hovered next to Tsuna's head. Twitching, but not doing anything. Tsuna made a pleased noise in his throat as Gokudera came closer. 

Tsuna looked over Gokudera's red face again. Trying to look further past the pink. His lips were parted and his eyes, pupils blown, flickered over Tsuna's face. 

Tsuna leaned in again and pressed a few more quiet kisses to Gokudera's mouth until Gokudera made a short high noise. Tsuna's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. He hadn't known Gokudera could sound like that. 

The first touch had just been a curious test. To see how soft Gokudera's mouth was maybe. But then, it'd been so plainly pleasant, and Gokudera hadn't moved away, he took more. 

Tsuna's hands swept around to palm at Gokudera's chest. 

“Tenth,” Gokudera struggled to speak, “I-I've always, since I met you, well not right away, but—“ Gokudera cut himself off with a gasp. 

Tsuna had moved on and his hands had pushed under Gokudera's shirt and were feeling at his stomach. 

“No.” Gokudera said. He scrambled and grabbed Tsuna's wrists. He fit them in one hand, they were so much smaller than his, and moved back, sitting up, straddling Tsuna's stomach. 

Tsuna looked at him and tilted his head wordlessly, confused. 

“I should be the one,” Gokudera looked away. His voice was strangled. “To make you feel good. I should be, the one taking care of you.” 

Tsuna pulled at his hands, but Gokudera hung on. 

If he had them back, or if Gokudera wasn't sitting on him, he'd have lurched up to kiss him again. 

“Gokudera.” Tsuna said and squirmed to no avail. 

He let his head fall back. In frustration words came out of his mouth thoughtlessly. “Then, do it.” Tsuna challenged. 

Gokudera took a large breathy inhale. Tsuna felt some distant part of himself worry over Gokudera's wide eyes and stillness. 

“...Okay.” Gokudera croaked. 

Gokudera's hands loosened and Tsuna immediately reached for Gokudera shirt again. 

“B-but-! Keep still. Stop with the hands.” Gokudera snatched Tsuna's hands again in warning. “Just relax, Tenth. Let me take care of you.” 

He spoke almost as if he was calming an animal. Tsuna kicked his feet. “Go, hurry up.” Tsuna urged. Anything to get back to it.

Gokudera slowly released Tsuna's hands again and this time Tsuna left them loose on his chest. He waited for Gokudera to move. And he did. Very slowly. 

Compared to Yamamoto, Gokudera handled Tsuna like he was delicate. He was overly gentle. 

“Is this okay?” Gokudera whispered, flushed, and looked at Tsuna's face. He was gently rubbing Tsuna's chest through his shirt, around Tsuna's forced-to-limpness hands. It was kind of ticklish. 

“Uh-huh.” Tsuna answered. Gokudera's large hands were nice, but they were far too high on his body for his liking right now. “Kiss?”

“Kiss? You want a k-kiss?” Gokudera said, scandalized, like he wasn't groping Tsuna through his clothes. Like Tsuna hadn't just kissed his mouth red a moment ago. 

Gokudera stuttered in his movements when he had to initiate. His kisses were very sweet and started light. However with soft nudges, Gokudera quickly forgot himself and pressed full on. 

Tsuna teased Gokudera's tongue out by softly licking his mouth. Gokudera groaned and cupped Tsuna's face. 

Tsuna's hips gave little hitches up into Gokudera's body. His legs shifted around to rub against Gokudera's too. Still his hands remained on his chest, too scared to move and make Gokudera potentially stop. 

Gokudera pulled away suddenly and lifted his body up with his hands to look down between them. 

“Tenth,” he said, astonished. “You're hard.”

Tsuna slapped his hands to his face. At the same time his hips rose, pleading. 

“I promise, I got you.” Gokudera said and slid down the bed a little. His fingers pulled the tie on Tsuna's pants. 

Tsuna strained and tensed through the whole ordeal of Gokudera clumsily opening his pants and pushing them down and off his legs. Tsuna nearly ripped his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. He caught Gokudera staring at his body and strangely Tsuna didn't feel self conscious at all. He felt a coiled heat and impatience mostly. 

Gokudera was nice. And sweet. And all those good things and a few overbearing things as well. But here he was so _slow_. It was maddening. 

Gokudera tugged off Tsuna's underwear leaving Tsuna completely naked while he was still fully dressed. The underwear hit the floor and Gokudera made a small 'oh' looking at Tsuna's body. 

“Oh my god.” Gokudera moaned. “I don't deserve this, Tenth.” Gokudera rubbed his forehead into the mattress next to Tsuna's knee. 

Alarmed, Tsuna sat up. “Do _not_ stop.” Wait, that wasn't right. Tsuna struggled with himself. Thinking was difficult, almost annoyingly so. “Don't you like it?” He corrected himself. That still wasn't quite right. Everything was hazy. Talking was a pain. 

Tsuna felt like he had to pacify Gokudera. A thing like panic made Tsuna's hands tremble and his impatience flee. It felt like he'd keel over if Gokudera stopped completely. 

Gokudera raised his head. His mouth flapped open uselessly before snapping shut. He bit his lip, unsure. 

“Of course I like it.” He said, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Tsuna's knees drew up and fluttered between open and shut. He was hard and he would really like to be touching Gokudera right about now. 

“You're my Guardian aren't you?” Tsuna asked, gently. 

Gokudera opened his eyes. “Yes.” He answered. His hands came together and played shyly.

“Who better to touch me than my Guardian?” 

Gokudera looked like he was going to give an answer, but ultimately he didn't have one. 

“...It's okay?”

“It's way more than okay.” Tsuna assured him, heart starting to pick up again. 

“Yes.” Gokudera sounded like he was convincing himself. “Yes.” He repeated. 

“Yes.” Tsuna mirrored back and let his knees fall apart. 

He let Gokudera see his body, small all over and flushed in places. Really, his training so far had built up his endurance rather than any obvious muscle, so his body still seemed smooth and on the slender side.

“A-ah.” Gokudera whimpered. He leaned in between Tsuna's legs. One large hand reached for Tsuna's dick, which twitched as Tsuna watched, anticipating. “May I?”

Tsuna fell onto his back with his own whimper. “Please!” 

Gokudera's hand wrapped around him, all warm and enveloping, He rubbed Tsuna's thigh with his free hand. Gokudera brought himself back over Tsuna's body, fitting himself over him, and putting his face into Tsuna's neck. Tsuna didn't mind how cramped this made it as long as Gokudera didn't stop touching him. 

“I'm going to take good care of you.” Gokudera promised. 

Tsuna made a noise in response and tilted his head to let Gokudera's mouth rest at his neck. The position was dizzying. 

Gokudera couldn't stay still. He arched and craned his neck and watched his hand fist Tsuna's dick between their two bodies. Gokudera's flush spread to his neck and ears. He was going to overheat at this rate. Tenth was so small and cute. The faces he made were too much. Gokudera wanted to commit them to memory. 

Feeling his hand get wet had Gokudera's lips trembling to hold back a weak whine. Or maybe a growl. He was swallowing back saliva gathering in his mouth. He wondered if he could use his mouth. It would be more convenient. There'd be no clean up. Oh, but then he couldn't hold Tsuna like this. Gokudera's mind wouldn't rest. 

Gokudera snapped out of his thoughts with a yelp. Tsuna had squeezed his own hand between them and palmed Gokudera through his pants. 

Gokudera lurched back and snatched Tsuna's wrist, pulling it away. “No! D-don't. You shouldn't, Tenth.” He said, face pained. 

“Why?” Tsuna asked, all wide-eyed. It came out of his mouth without a thought nor any shyness.

“You shouldn't touch. Your hands'll get dirty.”

“You're touching me.” Tsuna interjected. 

“That's different.”

Tsuna frowned. This was the guy that was giving him a handjob. Whining and moaning on top of him, but not making a single move to relieve himself or even undress himself. Tsuna squirmed, discontent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera's my favorite. This kept going and going. (And it's been so long (I'm not even going to check)), I just decided to split this into parts rather than have it be one big chapter. 
> 
> (I am not aware how long it's been-- no lie. I never forgot about this fic. I still know what i want to happen. I, am just slow. )


End file.
